Lost but hope
by herbblood
Summary: Just a random tragic romance please note this is a poem


I knew in that moment, in that moment when we said goodbye…

I knew that, someday…

We would meet again.

-

You and I together…

I still remember how it used to be.

We were just kids back then.

Still innocent, still foolish…

But now, when I think of you, it only hurts.

It's been said that, in life, many people will disappoint now…

Now I'm starting to think that those people

that I thought for sure would never disappoint me…

Maybe they never even existed in the first place.

-

I remember the days before all of this happened, before it all fell apart.

Do you remember those days?

Promises meant something back then.

Friendships were forever.

Dreams weren't impossible.

Yes, I remember those days sometimes…

And then I wake up.

-

I was a rock that was split into two.

I am an angel that has fallen from grace.

I will be a liar who always hides behind a mask.

That is who I was.

Who I am.

Who I will be.

Can you stop me from splitting?

From falling?

From hiding?

Can you save me?

-

Why did I run away?

Why did I lose everything I ever was, in favor of a broken promise?

I think it was…

No, I know it was…

It was because I was sure that you'd come and find me someday.

-

They say

that it is possible for love and hate to coexist in the same person.

They say

that passionate lovers are also passionate haters.

They say

that, and I didn't believe it…

Until I fell for you, and found myself loathing you for it.

-

If I lied once, I lied a thousand somewhere along the way…

The lie that I don't love you became the truth.

Because if I loved you, I'd never hurt you like this.

-

I remember sitting by your side at sunset…That day, you told me a secret.

A secret about what you wanted, more than anything else…

I just wish that you had wished for me instead.

-

I remember the last time we were together.

We stood there, shaking hands, on the brink of twilight…

I can still see the tears shining in your eyes…

I still wonder why it was you that cried back then.

-

"I am being cruel to be kind."I hate it when people say that.

I still hate it now, because like it or not…

That is why I must be cruel to you.

-

"Please don't leave me."That was all I really wanted to say.

I never even realized it,

until I thought I would lose you forever…

It was the hope that I'd see you again that kept me alive.

Tonight, I will make you understand…

I will make you face the nightmare we've been living.

Yes, tonight I will tell you who is to blame…

-

Are you brave enough to face it?

Did you forget us, on that day you flew away?

I always wondered if you had forgotten.

You never looked back, but I believed you would return.

-

Was I a fool for believing in you?

If so, then so be it.

Imagine what it would be like to watch your world come you known the pain of losing someone you love?

If you have, if you can understand a broken heart…

Then forgive this angel for falling into hell.

-

You never know what you have until someone else steals it away.

You never know what you leave behind until it disappears for good.

I forgot what you meant to me.

Now it is only my loss.

I had a dream last night.I dreamed that I was falling, deeper and deeper…

falling into the sea…

I reached for you with both arms, as I fell.

The water in front of my eyes turned blood red.

-

What do you do, when something has broken into a million pieces?

When you cannot put it back together again, no matter how hard you try?

Do you leave what you loved behind?

Do you forget it…?

Or do you cradle those pieces in your arms and cry through the night?

-

There was something I always wanted to tell you.

I never found the words, but they burned on my heart.

-

It was a message of longing, and of gratitude…

I never said it, but I always wished that I had.

There is something that I never said…

But there is only one thing that I really want.

It is not for my wish to be fulfilled.

It is only for you to be happy.

-

Tonight, I finally understand.

Tonight, I realized for the first time…

I let you down.

I stood with my back to you, as you fell into despair.

I won't let it happen again.

-

Why do we fall in love with someone?

Is it fate?

Is it written in the stars?

Is it decided at our birth, from our very first breath?

Or is it just chance?

A toss of the dice?

A trick of the light? …

I wish I knew.

I spent all my time asking why in the world I would fall in love with you.

Then suddenly, I realized…

Why wouldn't I love you?

-

There are some things that you should never, ever say.

There are some things that should never, ever change.

But in this moment, standing on the edge of this cliff…

I want to jump… right into your arms.

This is the secret that fire cannot melt from me.

-

What is the worth of ambition?

What is your dream?

Did you realize why you gave yourself away?

Or were you looking for something else?

Open your eyes. You have to make up your mind.

Otherwise, it will be too late.

-

It's strange, how you never know what you have, until you think you've lost it for good.

I realized last night that there is only one thing that I really want.

I want to be by your side.

I want to stay with you…

For the rest of my life.


End file.
